1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a photosensitive drum of an electronic imaging device and more particularly, to a bearing mechanism for a photosensitive drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional photosensitive drum is mounted inside an imaging device, like printer, and a bearing mechanism is mounted between the photosensitive drum and the imaging device for transmission of momentum and electricity. In the bearing mechanism of the conventional printer, as shown in FIG. 6, a conductive member 70 is mounted inside a through hole 61 of a transmission member 60 and electrically connected with a conductive piece 80 mounted to an inner portion of the transmission member 60 for abutting against a conductive shaft 90 of the electronic imaging device.
However, on some operational occasions, the transmission member 60 and the imaging device may not be interconnected tight enough, so unstable or imperfect electric contact between the conductive member 70 and the conductive shaft 90 may occur to bring a great adverse effect to the working performance of the photosensitive drum and the printer.